In retail and commercial locations, a user may use a transaction device to pay for goods, complete a banking transaction, and various other transactions. The transaction device may be mounted as part of a point-of-sale (POS) device. In one example, the transaction device may include a payment device, such as a card reader, and may in some examples include a user interface, such as a monitor or keypad. The transaction device may need to be accessed by users of all physical sizes and positions and as such, the setting or position of the transaction device may be difficult to anticipate. Accordingly, what is needed is a transaction stand that enables a transaction device to be adjustable to accommodate various positions.